cielo rojo
by dango-di
Summary: que pasaria si de pronto descubres que tuviste otra vida, existe otro mundo y quiere acabar contigo el que una vez fue el amor de tu vida. pasen y lean denme una oportunidad ;)


**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que espero y les agrade. No tengo mecho que decir, solo que pasen y lean ;)**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo Nozomi Ishimura. **

* * *

**Atracción **

El cielo estaba rojizo, el viento movía fuertemente las copas de los arboles. Sola en el marco de la puerta, viendo nada. El solo mirar el cielo con esa tonalidad mientras batían mi cabello, con ese escalofrió que recorría todo mi ser. Abrí los ojos como siempre, sintiendo esa presencia de nuevo, no esta aquí, no por lo menos en este mundo, por alguna razón tenia esa conexión, con… lo que sea que fuera.

Hacia ya dos días que el cielo fue pintado de tal color, por algún motivo me sentía atraída hacia el firmamento rojo. Me siento junto a la puerta, no es mi casa simplemente me gusta estar ahí, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue. Lo único que se es que abro los ojos y de nuevo me encuentro mirando al bosque, no le doy importancia, porque cuando estoy en ese lugar, siento tantas cosas a la vez que termino fatigada y solo me queda esperar… esperar ese algo que me llama. Suena a que estoy loca, pero se siente tan real que es como si me encontrara en un lugar diferente, otra época, otro tiempo…otra persona. No entiendo pero me quedo por el cariño que ya he adoptado a mi otro hogar, el que ha visto mis lágrimas brotar por el sentimiento que se encuentra en mi pecho, ese dolor que tal vez no es mío, pero ahora forma parte de mí.

Siento como se me eriza la piel, el viento dejo de golpear los arboles y el silencio se hace presente. Me levanto y camino un poco hacia delante, me detengo en seco, como si me dijeran que pare. Frente a mi de la nada un punto blanco aparece, el brillo se extiende, me cubro con el brazo, al volver a mirar me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy donde sea que siempre aparecía. _Me veo rodeada de rosas, estoy en un jardín. Merodeo un poco, no muy lejos escucho risas, me abro paso entre los rosales, puedo ver a dos personas… no las distingo, pero es una mujer rubia, con rizos. Esta de espaldas y lleva un vestido rosa ancho con bordados, parece un poco menor que el hombre que la acompaña, a pesar de estar frente a ellos, su rostro es borroso. El es delgado y alto de traje negro, trae dos gemelos, parecen ser rubís. Me toma de las manos…un momento ¿Cómo paso? Estoy desorientada, pero se que soy la mujer rubia que le hacia compañía, ¿Qué ocurre? Esas son las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza. Esta hablándome, no le entiendo, más bien no oigo nada. Trato de visualizarlo mejor, pero solo puedo observar su cabellera castaña, lo miro hacia arriba por ser más alto, el solo lo impide. Quiero moverme, pero con este vestido es imposible se enreda fácilmente en los rosales que empiezan a subir por todo mi cuerpo, siento como empiezan a apretarme_. _Están cubriéndome totalmente, cierro los ojos no los quiero abrir y oigo un sonido, al abrirlos de nuevo estoy en la realidad por lo menos la mía._

Las horas han pasado y no me he dado cuenta, el cielo ahora esta gris se ha marchado el tono carmesí, llueve levemente apenas y se puede apreciar las gotas que me cubren como un manto tratando de darme algo de calor, pues mi cuerpo ha bajado de temperatura por estar tanto tiempo en la intemperie.

-será mejor que regrese a casa

Camino después de salir de aquella casa antigua y grande. Esta retirada de la colonia, tiene jardines inmensos, parece bien cuidada a pesar de que nadie la habita. Lo mas seguro es que haiga pertenecido a una familia de dinero. No se mucho sobre este pueblo, me crie aquí pero, ha de haber tenido su historia, lo único que se es que el pueblo no tiene muchos años de haber colonizado de nuevo esta zona. Por cusas "desconocidas" hace mucho tiempo este lugar fue habita y luego misteriosamente la gente desapareció, mucho dicen que fue por migración o por tratar de conquistar nuevos territorios. La verdad yo no les creo nada, debía haber algo mas, como decía pasaron varios siglos o décadas, cuando la gente comenzó a poblar por aquí.

He caminado lo bastante para perder de vista aquella casa, siempre que regreso no le pongo atención en mi recorrido, no es que no vea o no sepa por donde regreso, simplemente no le doy importancia al fin y al cabo termino por regresar a casa antes de que mamá me haga preguntas que no puedo responder.

Camino por la acera, ya se puede apreciar el pueblo, me detengo y me apoyo en el poste de luz ya puedo imaginarme el sermón que mi madre me dará. Volteo esperando a que pase el auto que oí hace un momento, pero ninguno se asoma, sigo caminando mientras piso las hojas secas que hay por el camino, meto la mano en mi bolsillo y saco mis audífonos todos mojados, me encojo de hombros que mas puedo hacer. Aparentemente estoy sola, pero no dejo de sentir que me observan, no tengo miedo de que sea un depravado o un ladrón, se defensa personal. No, no es eso lo que ocurre es que, se que no me hará daño, ni siquiera esta aquí ¡como si yo supiera!, seguro que estoy… en eso siento un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo, abro los ojos de par en par. Camino lentamente sin mirar atrás de mi, todo esta oscuro, no puedo ver mas haya de lo que mi visión me permite.* Conozco a esta persona*. Comienzo a apresurar el paso, veo que los arbustos se mueven, pero sigo…ciento como mi respiración se agita cada vez mas, ya no estoy caminando, estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo, iba a dar otro paso y un dolor punzante siento en la cabeza, caí de rodillas, el dolor es tan fuerte que me doblego.

_Al cerrar los ojos vuelvo a ver a aquel hombre, esta con un niño, lo toma de la mano, parece mostrarle un libro grande y antiguo. Tiene un sello mas no logro distinguirlo. Se abre la puerta a sus espaldas, los dos voltean, una persona le extiende la mano al niño, el le va a dar la mano pero, el sujeto lo detiene por los hombros._

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba un poco desorientada, me levante con dificultad. Ya no oía ni sentía nada. Todo había quedado en soledad, no quise arriesgarme más y corrí hasta llegar a la estación de tren donde llama a mi madre para que pasara a recogerme, no me encontraba bien. Comencé a sudar y me sentía caliente, me había dado fiebre y con el susto la presión se me bajo. Cuando llego por mi se bajo con un amigo "mío", no esperan mas bien ese es el tarado de Atsuya.

Aki: Nozomi hija-la abraza- pero mira nada mas, estas con mucha fiebre- pone una mano en su frente

Nozomi: mamá, no enfrente de todos y ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Atsuya: vamos preciosa, ni un hola –dijo a la vez que Nozomi arqueaba una ceja –estaba afuera de mi casa esperando a que llegaras, ya sabes quería verte y… en eso la señora kino salió y le pregunte, cuando me dijo no dude en venir a buscarte.

Aki: hija, no seas así con el pobre de Atsuya –dijo mientras Atsuya sostenía a Nozomi y la mama abría la puerta del coche

Llegaron a una casa no muy grande de color crema, Nozomi se acostó en su cama, Atsuya jalo una silla del pequeño comedor hasta el cuarto y se sentó a su lado.

Aki: cariño pondré agua de tu baño, mientras ponte estos trapitos de agua en la frente

Nozomi cerro los ojos para descansar un poco –ya es tarde! –abre un ojo y mira a Atsuya

Nozomi: no tienes que ir a tu casa ya

Atsuya: no dejare a mi novia en este estado. Además con solo verte me alegra el dia –dijo sonriente

Nozomi: cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto, no soy tu novia, te quiero de alguna forma u otra pero no de la "romántica"

Atsuya inflo sus cachetes –bien me voy, pero algún día caerás bajo mis encantos –dijo al salir del cuarto y la casa

Nozomi: por fin paz!

Aki. Deberías pensarlo, no esta nada mal y a mi me cae bien

Nozomi: es enserio!? Atsuya es..es el rey de los bakas

Aki: solo imagínatelo, además por mucho que sea "el" es buena persona

Nozomi se lo imagino O_O –WUAG! Noo, el es como el hermano que nunca quise y es un baboso

Aki: eso nadie lo puede negar, siempre ha sido así desde muy pequeño, por cierto ya te puedes meter a bañar

Nozomi: gracias –enseguida se levanto y entro al baño

Cerro la puerta, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, se desabrocho la blusa y termino por deshacerse de lo demás, primero metió un pie a la bañera para acostumbrarse, se sostuvo para meter la otra. Lentamente se sumergió hasta que el agua le llego a los hombros y cerro los ojos –_creo que me estoy volviendo loca – _comenzó a mojar un poco su cara, no le dio importancia a los dos días anteriores pero.. –_hoy fue demasiado _–miro hacia arriba, eso solía hacer cuando pensaba, miraba al techo o suelo -_no estoy alucinando se que algo me llama y el cielo de color rojizo tiene que ver con todo esto –_estiro su mano, como tratando de tocar el techo -_¿pero que es? _–bajo la mirada, jugueteo con el agua pasando sus dedos por encima, suspiro, desato la coleta que tenia y se sumergió totalmente, estuvo acostada en el fondo sin moverse. Recordó al niño y sintió algo de nostalgia por el, parecía un poco triste, a pesar de no ver su carita, volvió a la superficie –_debo olvidar todo y descansar, tengo que ir a la escuela y trabajar mañana *no puedo darme el lujo de faltar, tengo que ayudar a mamá con los gastos de la casa* _-continuo un rato mas en la tina hasta que sus dedos parecían pasas, salió con la toalla enrolladla en la cabeza y al cuerpo. Se puso su ropa comoda, cepillo de cabello y se dejo llevar entre las sabanas recostándose de lado, en lo que sus parpados perdían fuerza y termino por dormir.

Oí la alarma del despertador, quería arrojarlo al suelo para que se callara, tanteé en mi buro para encontrarlo, no lo alcanzaba así que me estire un poco y termine cayéndome con todo y sabana. Como pude me levante, eran las 5:30, dirán que, que flojera, ¿Por qué tan temprano?, pues por la simple razón de que tardo como una hora arreglándome, detesto mi cabello por las mañanas, eso es lo que me demora mas. Sin contar que ayudo a mi mamá a preparar el almuerzo antes de que se vaya a su trabajo; como viene por las tardes no tiene tiempo para la casa, por lo tanto yo me encargo de ella entre semana excepto los días que trabajo como hoy y los viernes.

Tenía el uniforme puesto, constaba de una camisa blanca con chaleco negro, una falda roja y botas negras con detalles rojos haciendo juego. Me despedí de mamá, tenia como 15 minutos para llegar al instituto. En el camino me tope con varias amigas, hablamos un poco pero cuando veía que la charla se ponía muy cursi o femenina caminaba despacio hasta que se alejaban y me quedaba sola. Prefería que fuera así, me sentía más comoda. Llegue a la entrada y desde lo lejos observe, como todas las mañanas corre a Atsuya, siempre llega tarde; me reí moviendo la cabeza y me adentre. Deje mi bolsa en mi asiento, me senté a esperar que el maestro llegar, como era de costumbre los miércoles tenían junta, así que teníamos la hora libre. Me invitaron a salir con ellas afuera, pero le dije que no, prefería guardar mis energía para mi trabajo, rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo –_itadakimas _–dije para volver a mirar al cielo y so color rojo.

El día paso normal, llegue a casa, puse a hervir la comida y me recosté un momento en el sillón, esos momentos se convirtieron en una hora –_rayos _–faltaba media hora para entrar a trabajar, ni me había cambiado. Almorcé o mas bien trague, me puse mi uniforme que por cierto detesto…pero si trabajaba en una cafetería tenia que usar lo que corresponde, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y prácticamente volé hacia allí.

Entre por la puerta de atrás, conseguí llegar sin que me cachara el gerente. Empezó mi turno, los miércoles eran tranquilos, normalmente venían familias, parejas y uno que otro estudiante, los viernes solo venían grupitos de chavos a molestar a las meseras. No me importaba lo que dijeran, pero cuando se pasaban no me quedaba callada. Paso rápido el día, la verdad es que no. Bueno llegue a casa, recibí una llamada media hora después de haber llegado a casa.

Nozomi: si, diga

Aki: cariño, soy tu madre

Nozomi: hola! Que paso?, aun no has llegado

Aki: por eso hablaba, hubo un inconveniente y llegare hasta tarde, espero que no te moleste

Nozomi: no, claro no me molesta

Aki: bueno, pero no me esperes, se que estas un poco desvelada

Nozomi: de acuerdo, me dormiré temprano, tu tranquila

Aki: tengo que colgar adiós

Nozomi: bye -colgó

Esa noche iba a ser diferente a las demás, como había dicho el cielo se teñía de carmesí y mostraba signos de una tormenta. Las nubes comenzaban a ocupar lugar en el firmamento, veías varias tonalidades iban desde gris a negro. Había un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos, el viento ceso, ni una rama se movía, había una calma tan grande que incomodaba ni un solo ruido se escuchaba.

Apago las luces dejando las del patio y el frente de la casa. Se cubrió con la sabana y a lo lejos se escuchaba como comenzaba a caer la lluvia. Se asomo por la ventana, de donde había comenzado a caer la lluvia no se sabe, pero ya se imaginaran,

*espero que mamá no tenga problemas al volver*

Un rayo surco el cielo, comenzó a llover torrencialmente, los truenos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes t de momento a otro el viento se desato empujando todo a su paso.

No me asustaban los truenos, pero admito que me puso un poco inquieta. Que yo recuerde nunca he visto una lluvia así. Mi mamá estaría bien, seguro se quedaría con una compañera de trabajo. Todo parecía tétrico, lo único que en la oscuridad se veía eran los postes parpadear. Fui por un poco de agua, antes de salir del cuarto mire alrededor *_ya estoy paranoica*. _Agarre el vaso, un ruido sonó y solté el vaso, solo era el cable golpeando la ventana, los cristales estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Me puse a recoger los pedazos, al terminar pensé que no podía empeorar y como si hubieran escuchado mis palabras, se fue la luz. Rodé los ojos, sentí una brisa cálida, por puro instinto voltee justo cuando un relámpago ilumino la penumbra, pero al voltearme vi a una persona, mas bien su sombra. Grite, sentí como se me salía el corazón, todo volvió a quedar oscuro…esperaba lo peor; paso un momento y Atsuya entro a la casa con una lámpara.

Atsuya: ¡Nozomi! ¿Dónde estas?

Le respondí, se acerco a mi, podía ver su cara de preocupado.

-estas bien me pregunto –si, ya estoy quedando loca le dije bajando la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo dice? Me pregunto con la mirada, suspire –vi a alguien, apunte a la ventana, se acerco y me dijo –no estas loca, seguro es cansancio, pero si quieres puede revisar la casa –le agradecí y le dije que por favor checar; así lo hizo y me quede mas tranquila.

Mamá no llego, supuse que si se quedo con una miga. Mire mi celular y efectivamente, tenia un mensaje de ella donde decía, que se quedaría en casa de yuriko una señora que conocíamos hace tiempo. Me dormí, otra noche en vela, debería de pasarme algo bueno, para que estas ojeras valgan la pena.

Una cálida mano acariciaba mi mejilla, se que es mamá, como no recocerla, a pesar de que no es mi mamá biológica, es como si lo fuera. Le tomo la mano, ella se sienta en la cama y me abraza.

Nozomi: estaba preocupada por ti

Aki: vuelve a dormir, ya hable a la escuela y les dije que estas enferma

Nozomi: pero ya no tengo fiebre

Aki: lo se pero si no duermes bien, puede regresar

Le hice caso, me acomode y me arropo. Por mucho que detestase faltar tenia razón y como no tenerla, es mamá y las mamás siempre tienen la razón. No se cuanto dormí, pero me siento mejor, no quiero abrir lo ojos, ni si quiera estirarme, he notado que mi madre no fue a trabajar ¿Cómo lo se? Fácil, en este momento me esta abrazando como si fuera una niña pequeña. Por eso no quiero moverme, solo quiero sentir su protección; normalmente no me porto así, pero tuve miedo de lo que sentí anoche…eso fue distinto a la otras veces. Por ahora se que estoy segura en brazos de mamá. Aunque algo me dice que muy pronto seré yo quien la proteja.

* * *

**He terminado este primer capitulo, espero que les guste esta historia, ya quiero escribir el segundo capitulo. Espero reviews, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo...su opinión es muy importante para mi hasta otra. (Aclaro que Nozomi y Atsuya así se llevan, no es que sea mala con el)**


End file.
